24fandomcom-20200223-history
Songs featured on 24
In addition to the musical score composed by Sean Callery for every episode, several licensed songs have been featured on 24, primarily in the early episodes. Season 1 "12:00am-1:00am" * The following songs are heard: ** "It's All Good" by The Fearless Freep - During Jack and Kim's chess game. ** "Fix and Destroy" by The Dirtmitts - Left playing in Kim's room when she sneaks out. ** "Bouncing Off the Walls" by Sugarcult - At Vincent's house. ** "Live at E's" by Sublime - In Janet's car on the way to the furniture store. ** "Compromise" by Mean Red Spiders - On Janet's radio while driving up to Paladio Furniture. ** "Anything 2 Me" by Krome - Heard outside Paladio Furniture. ** "Everything and Nothing" by Rocket Science - Dan blasts it inside the store. ** "Iguazu" by Gustavo Santaolalla - Plays when George Mason gets tranquillized. ** "Destiny Complete" by The Angel feat. Mystic - Kim and Rick kiss. ** "Feelin' Irie" by Jazz Pharmacy - When Dan offers to drive Kim home. ** "Christiansands" by Tricky - As Dan drives off into the night. "1:00am-2:00am" * Three songs are heard in Dan's van: ** "Did You Forget?" by Perry Farrell ** "Losing an Edge" by Rocket Science ** "Darker" by Doves "2:00am-3:00am" * "Bury the Evidence" by Tricky - In the van while parked at the airport, Rick gives Janet heroin for her pain. * "Autotomy" by The Dears - Plays while Bridgit convinces Mandy to go along with her plan, and continues through the next scene when Kim and Janet escape from the boys. "4:00am-5:00am" * "New Noise" by Refused plays in Dan's van while he and Rick discuss what Gaines might do to Kim. "2:00pm-3:00pm" * Four songs are heard at Robert Ellis' New Orleans bar: ** "I'm on the Wonder" by Clifton Chenier ** "I'm a Doggy" by John Lurie ** "Barely Available" by Clifton Chenier ** "Louisiana Two Steps" by Clifton Chenier - when Ellis is strangled, and during the final splitscreen. * "Clocks Grow Old" by I Am Spoonbender plays while Kim talks to Rick on the phone. "3:00pm-4:00pm" * "Who's That Kat?" by The Salads plays when Melanie comes into Rick's room. "4:00pm-5:00pm" * Two songs are heard at Rick's house: ** "Saturday" by Yo La Tengo - when Kim says she's coming over. ** "Cataract" by Trephines - when Kim arrives. "5:00pm-6:00pm" * Three songs are heard at Rick's house: ** "Winter Notes" by Picastro - while Kim and Rick look through Dan's room. ** "Remain" by John Frusciante - Frank comes into the room. ** "As Sure as the Sun" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - as Kim realizes Rick is in trouble. "6:00pm-7:00pm" * "Ný batterí" by Sigur Rós is heard at Rick's house when Kim lets slip to Frank that Dan was killed earlier in the day. * Phil Parslow plays Kim's CD player and "Fix and Destroy" by The Dirtmitts is heard once again. * "Burr" by Chore - when Frank's friends arrive at Rick's house. * "The Hitchhiker" by Chore - when the drug dealers arrive at Rick's place . "9:00pm-10:00pm" * Instrumental versions of the following songs can be heard at Palmer's party: ** "We Are Family" - originally by Sister Sledge ** "Celebration" - originally by Kool and the Gang ** "I'm So Excited" - originally by the Pointer Sisters Season 2 "8:00am-9:00am" * "Sirens" by Memory Bank plays in Kim's room when Gary Matheson returns home. "12:00pm-1:00pm" * Miguel's band records a song in a studio. "2:00pm-3:00pm" * An unknown song plays at John Mason's ice cream stand. "10:00pm-11:00pm" * "Happier This Way" by Splender plays on the car radio of a man who offers to give Kim Bauer a ride to San Jose. Season 3 "1:00pm-2:00pm" * "Horse Drawn" by Memory Bank plays in Kyle Singer's room as he examines the bag of powder. * "One Night in Tokyo" by Colder plays as Kyle talks with Tim by the pool. "2:00pm-3:00pm" * "Tout Le Monde" by Daddy Ous plays as Kyle and Tim talk by the pool and Kyle gets a call. * "Three Thousand Miles" by Hawaii plays as Jack and Chase search the drug den. * "Suddenly" by the Black Rebel Motorcycle Club plays in Kyle Singer's room when he grabs cash to pay Don and when Linda discovers his cocaine. * "Autumn Sweater" by Yo La Tengo plays while Linda breaks up with Kyle and leaves. "7:00pm-8:00pm" Three songs by Snowboy and the Latin Section can be heard on the plane carrying Ramon Salazar to Mexico: * "Ofrenda" is playing when Ramon wakes Jack up by pouring champagne on his face. * "Oya Ye Ye" is playing when Ramon is dancing with the girls while Jack kills Pedro. * "Straight from the Gate" is playing when Ramon decides to go through to kill Jack but gets held at gunpoint. "3:00am-4:00am" *"Nietzsche" by The Dandy Warhols plays as Michael Amador enters the Go club in Chinatown and meets up with Marcus Alvers. Season 4 "7:00am-8:00am" * "Man Without A Mouth" by Rustic Overtones plays when Andrew Paige returns to his workplace and finds Melanie being interrogated and later executed by Abdul Mahnesh. "1:00am-2:00am" * "The Longest Day" by Armin van Buuren, a remix of Sean Callery's original theme for 24, is heard in Marwan's nightclub. Season 5 "6:00am-7:00am" *The U.S. Navy hymn "Eternal Father, Strong to Save," originally by William Whiting, is performed by a military band as David Palmer's casket is loaded onto a transport. Season 6 "9:00am-10:00am" * After Jack Bauer's standoff with Curtis Manning "Safe Now", composed by Mark Isham for the award-winning 2004 film Crash, can be heard in the background. Season 8 "4:00pm-5:00pm" * The cartoon that Teri watches in the hotel room is the video to the song "Hangin' Around" by Debbie and Friends. The full video can be seen here. "12:00am-1:00am" * An unknown song plays in Kevin Wade's van as he and Nick fool around with the strippers. Live Another Day "12:00pm-1:00pm" * "Reptile Human" by The Anomalies can be heard playing at Basher's council estate. Promotional and other * Trailers promoting the show's Season 1 premiere used "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit. * The original unaired cut of the pilot episode contained "Ray of Light" by Madonna, "Californication" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers and "Butterfly" by Crazy Town. * Some of the Season 5 promos used the song "Club Foot" by Kasabian. * Trailers promoting the Season 6 premiere featured "My Wave" by Soundgarden, "Oh My God" by Jay-Z, and "Unbreakable" by Evermore. * Trailers promoting 24 Redemption featured "Lux Aeterna" (the theme song of the movie Requiem for a Dream), composed by Clint Mansell. * Trailers promoting the Season 7 premiere featured "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolf. * Trailers promoting the Season 8 premiere featured "Run This Town" by Jay-Z (featuring Rihanna and Kanye West). * The full length New York promo for Season 8 featured the song "Treat Me Like Your Mother" by The Dead Weather. * The Super Bowl debut trailer for 24: Live Another Day featured "Vengeance" by Zach Hemsey. * Trailers for 24: Legacy featured: **"Go Tell 'Em" by Vic Mensa ("The Clock Resets") **"Soldier" by Fleurie ("This Is Only the Beginning") See also * Soundtrack - a listing of official 24 musical collections. Category:24 music Category:Lists